


Confessional

by Caber345



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Swap, Golden Deer hug it out, Other, Slight OOC, Sothis as protagonist, okay maybe a lot OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caber345/pseuds/Caber345
Summary: When the Battle of Gronger Field comes to it's conclusion, a revelation is made to the students of the Golden Deer and they must reconcile with the truth laid before them.
Relationships: Golden Deer Students & My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth & Claude von Riegan, My Unit | Byleth & Sothis
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Divine Intervention](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625737) by [Sigma913](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigma913/pseuds/Sigma913). 



In Garreg Mach, beauty was a virtue in the very sculpturing of the buildings. From the monastery to the town that surrounds the school and laid in front of it, there was nothing that could be considered out of place or incorrect. Even after the ravages of war that broke open the ceiling in the chapel and let the sky in, it gave an almost holy glow to the building, some saying the goddess whispering blessings upon her followers to give them strength. 

Sothis wished that was the truth.

Garreg Mach was beautiful, is beautiful, and she was happy it still stood. However, it came with many a challenge that she was, being frank, not equipped to handle. First off, she was still in Byleth’s body with no sight of the former host coming too. The only image she had of her best and only friend was a crazed smile and guilt so potent and heavy, she felt her stomach lurch as if struck. _Why, Sothis? Why did you kill me?_ , she would speak, blood running from her lips and falling around her. Every night since she awoke from that years slumber, she feared going back and every night, her fears were recognized in a return to that dream. However, now, she would say one part of it was wrong or wrong-ish, if she was being honest. 

As she sat in the dining hall, her mind was hazy and awash with almost pointy knives in her mind, attempting to stab and pick apart the meat in her head. She stared down at the wood of the table, wondering if she forced hard enough, she would bore herself into it somehow There was a simple reason why she decided to look away from others: after awakening and continuing on a charade of being Byleth for her students, she thought maybe she could just hide it away, never speak it. That was until last week battle: The Battle of Gronger Field happened. 

Sothis had never seen bloodshed like it, even in the horrors of Nemesis. The fields burned from the fires of the Emperors march and her will, the hill that once was a haven for those who used bow and arrow turned into a pyre dedicated to bloody victory. As she ran through the field, she swore it was now caked in blood and mud. All she knew was that her, no, Byleth’s students, had taken excellent care of the Faragehus army or what little of it was left, after Dimitiri fled head-first into the Imperial army, attempting to crush what he could. Soon, they came for the alliance, the imperial army as well, and madness consumed them all. 

Now, with the majority of the fighters of either army lying dead in the field, and with a clear shot to her, Sothis made for Edelgard, not just out of pity to Byleth and a way of apologizing for all the wrong-doing ( even now, her want to protect the girl seemed to ring true even at this moment), but for her own selfish reasons. As such, she ran, Byleth’s body on autopilot, her mind allowed to wander.

How, she wondered, did they come to this? If she closed her eyes,she could see the faces of loving students still with her, her momentary quips to Byleth as she dined with children that bought out of her a type of feeling she knew not existed in her before, love spreading through her as images of them dining and laughing their hearts out, the days being arguing away on the sunlight through the windows, now here they lay dying. She tries not to think of the bodies she runs past, some of the bodies not older than the students five years ago.

It’s actually not by her instincts she finds Edelgard but rather by the sound. When she comes upon Dimitri and Edlegard fighting, she is almost sure that she is watching two demons fighting each other. She doesn’t move from the tiny hill that stands before them, for she believes it’s a safety to her that will protect her from the fight below.

Dimitri’s spear is thrusted forward, the blade attempting to pierce Edelgard, the entire power of an army behind him. As the red-clade emperor caught the blade, she rose it up from and attempted to slash at his stomach. The hit, shockingly, did hit and even with blackened armor that stood firm, the nick seemed to hurt. More shockingly, Dimitiri did not care as he roared through it, crashing the brunt end of his spear up, catching Edelgard in the chin. 

She took it and push him away with a ferocious kick, attempting to kick out his only good eye with a heeled boot to the face, as he clutch at the eye. His scream was not one of pain, but of rage and complete murder. 

“Damn you Edelgard, I swear, I will rip you legs from your body when I am done with you! You will not live to see the end of this day!” 

“Even if you take my legs, Dimitri, know that my arms will carry me along my path. You will not stop me here, on this day!” 

Sothis was sure that Edelgard and him were of only a mind on each other, that was until a crackling of lightning formed in Edelgard’s hands and a beam of energy in the form of the Thron spell was flung in her direction. Instincts that were not her own flung her body down into a crouch that saved her. When she gained her bearings, she saw that Edelgard’s eyes held venom and disdain as if seeing a rat, though her face remained with the coldest of expressions.

“I see that Rhea’s magic is quite powerful for you to have survived. This time, I shall remove your head from your shoulders, just so I may be sure of your demise.” 

Sothis wanted to shout to her to cease this, all of this bloodshed. To see her world in flames and her children, killing each other and tearing the land apart that it may wept from its’ scars hurt her so. However, when she attempted to speak, Dimitri offered a rebuttal with a downward swing of his lance, another of those cursed weapons Nemesis and his kin used against her people. Dimitri didn’t so much as block it, as put her shield in front of the attack and back away as to not take the brunt of it. 

“You fight me, witch! Do not disrespect the dead by ignoring me!”, Dimitri spoke with rage and kept up the assault. Realizing that her best bet was to take the 2 on 1, Sothis attempted to fight alongside him. The Sword of the Creator bursting with energy, she flew into a dance attempting to fight alongside the maddended king. 

Key word attempted, as if five years ago, Dimitir was crazed, now, utter lunacy would not be unfit for him. When Sothis attempted to follow an attack, his spear would abound as if to hit her as well. She was sure that was the intention as if she even so much as touched Edelgard, her sword bouncing off the shield and having to evade the ax that she held, glowing and powerful in her hands, Dimitri would practically grab her and throw her away, his hands nearly crushing her shoulder with nary a thought. 

It was at such a moment that the world became hazy for Sothis as she was slammed into the ground and watched the two fight. Dimitri swung overhead, spinning the spear in this hands so that its’ direction was misdirected and hard to determine. Edelgard, however, seemed to have the upper hand in trickery and quickly butted her entire shield into his shield, hoping it may cave it in. When she did this, Dimitri fell to one knee, the air knocked from him, only for her to bring Amyr up in a swing motion, catching his chin and sending him back.

Sothis knew that Dimitri would be up, but how long it would take left only her and Edelgard, whom had the advantage as Sothis attempted to stand. As she looked forward, the arm of the Emperors’ armor stood firm, and when their eyes met, she felt small in them. 

“Any last words, creature?”

Only a few, desperate and pleading came.

“Rhea. Where she is?” Sothis felt her lungs heaving from the fight but more from the constriction of air in her throat from the lump that came. “Please, take my life if need be, if that will satisfy you, but let her go. If she’s alive, let her live, please.” 

She had to find her baby, her dearest one. All anger, pain and anguish that she had caused, she must repay, that’s what Sothis was saying in her mind, attempting not to forget that her daughter had blood on her hands. Sothis wasn’t sure if even she had forgiven her as every time Sothis opened her eyes and examined her own body, she was reminded of her crimes. Even still, when she pictured her daughter dead, the image of her last moments before Sothis fell into that pit, an instinct as natural as life itself took her and demanded she protect her child, the world itself a worthy price to pay. 

The fact that her daughter, crazed, hurt, lonely, irresponsible, and in need of her mother, was possibly being kept by her. That’s what she came to do when informed by Claude, Cichol, and others that her death was not confirmed. She found herself pleading to Edelgard, and no answer came seemingly for millennia as she found her head bowing into the dirt. When she asked, nay, demanded where she was, the emperor laughed, a sick thing that flowed in the air, and spoke with such disdain and venom, she thought she spoke to a demon

“How touching, The puppet misses its’ master. Do not fear, you will join her soon.”

Rhea was dead, Sothis couldn't shake the feeling on demand how she tried.. Maybe Edelgard was lying, she did not care, her love, her joy, her precious daughter was taken from her. The world lost color and the field became not but ash underneath her. Her sweet Serios, she would no longer sing to her, hold her close, reconcile these years of tragedy.

It was all her fault.

All her fault. 

All... _her_..fault. 

Sothis did know anger, even rage. She was a benevolent goddess, but even she had disciplined and gave the fate to some of her children that they needed before. However, she did not consider herself a wrathful being, unable to want the pain of suffering to be bought upon any living thing. She did not know fury. 

Edelgard taught her. 

In that moment, all of what Rhea truly was did not leave, but it was coated. Coated in the images of her child, the baby of her family doted and cooed by the rest of her family. Her eyes tear soaked as her mother sang her a lullaby to soothe even the darkest pains, the horror of her home gone and the hopeful sadness that laid in her eyes as Sothis went to rest after healing the land from Nemesis and that she would not say them till they were crazed and driven by pain. 

The Sword of the Creator flashed red and before she knew it, she was up and blocking Amyr with all she had. As she glared into Edelgard’s eyes, violent orbs that held a tinge of surprise but no true feelings for her, she swore that all she saw was the image of Rhea dead in her hands and her smug smile over her corpse. Sothis could only see red as she pushed the ax away, attempting to push her back. Seteh had taught her to be quick and decisive, but now, her swings were wild and powerful, each attempting to crush Edelgard in a single blow. 

At first, it seemed almost silly and childish how Edelgard blocked them, her shield now even bending. Edelgard almost felt a twinge of pity for the puppet, flailing desperately at the last moments of its life. Perhaps it would be more than it deserved, but a quick shot to the throat would be a clean and quick end. Then something happened, the sword seemed heavier and more powerful. 

Even with the shield, the blows were hitting. Her balance was falling and so was she. Calm and realizing that Rhea’s minion wouldn’t go so easy, she attacked back, catching the sword and bring it underneath her arms, as she attempted to do what she did to Dimitri and bash the shield into her skull. In that moment, Sothis, desperate and flailing, grabbed Edelgard’s face and felt the Crest in her heart activate alongside Edelgards’. 

Suddenly, Edelgard felt as if her arms were heavier than lead and even twice that with the armor. Her face, for maybe only a few moments, betrayed her as shcok appeared as she met the eyes of this thing holding her. Rage in the form of a human face stared at her as her life was seemingly sucked away. _Impossible! What is happening?!_ Her movement to push her away was successful, but clearly more energy was spent as she almost had to fully ram the shield between them to create distance. 

Sothis gave no quarter and charged with the sword, now free of Edelgard’s grasp.She was on her, her anger great, her want for blood so awakened, so overwriting that she refused to allow any interruptions. She struck and the immediate image was shocking as Edelgard bended knee to block, almost falling to it. As the blows came, they were strong, stronger, and stronger still. How? What was that? How could it..and then the idea came to her. The professor had the same crest as her and while usually, that would not matter, whatever Rhea did, this thing that more of a connection and did something to her: her body was weakened, her crests working strangely, as if not for her, but against her. Either way, Edelgard knew that a prolonged battle at this point, was a strategic failing.. 

As Sothis charged, her mind blank except for red, a shout came from behind her. Dimitri, the poor, broken boy wanted Edelgard’s blood as much as she did and for a moment, when Dimitri charged and crashed into both of them, her and his eyes met and she swore that she knew what was behind that eye and she couldn't agree more. However, one of them held the powers of a goddess and the other the strength of a crest.  
“She is mine.” It wasn’t asked, it was fact. “You will not steal her from me!” Sothis felt for him, but her rage was too much for her. In a blind heat, she pushed off Edelgard and with the sword of the Creator, activated its’ whip form and sent it towards Dimitri. The tip met his chest, and though she knew it didn’t go through his armor, the shockwave hit as she wanted. Both her and Edelgard watched as Dimitri was sent flying away, over the very hill Sothis came from, roaring the whole way. 

Now it was her and the girl. 

Edelgard was behind her in a heat, attempting to end this quickly with a stab of the dagger on her hip. However, Byleth’s body was quicker than her and moved that for only the second time, she could catch Edelgard’s face. When it connected, she felt the life sink from the woman’s bones and suddenly, fill her own. 

At that moment, only one thing remained: revenge. She continued on, hammering away at the shield with the sword, every second blood boiling to the point that her body felt on fire. Another bash came and dodging and leaping away, she used the whip of the sword to catch the handle of the shield and ripped it away. Amyr roared as Edelgard swung it fiercely, an arc that impacted the ground and seemed to bring the earth up with it. They clashed the two together, faces mere inches apart, feet struggling for position.

“Give her back.”

Edelgard might’ve wondered what she said if a boot did not find her stomach and a fist her face. 

“Give me her BACK!” Sothis roarred and for a moment, the eyes of what once were Edelgard’s teacher were slits and green eyes, a power deep and angry. 

_**“̵̡̟͓̠͙̘̟́͆͂͛̋̈͋̀̒̐̚͠͝G̸̻̩̼̲̈́͐͊͒̎̄̇̄͗̍͑̾́̈́̚͜Ĭ̶͚̪̺̳͍͇͎̑́̑̃̿͛͗̿͂̽̍̚V̸̧̛̛̩̩̟̼̜̖͈̌͊̂̊̏̀͑́̽̚Ę̴̣͚̯̝̩̥͍̗̝͈̘͍̮͘ ̴̢͚̮̗͔̯̦̜̖̲͓͔̻̈́͐̿͝Ṁ̷̍̏͊͆̎͋͝ͅĘ̴͔̫̻̘̲̗̞̽͌͂̓̓̎̉̕͝ ̴̹͔̭͖̥̑͂͊̒̒͂̔̕͘͠M̷̡̧̹̫̗̟̗̯̏̊͆͋̀̆̓̾̚̚Y̵̢̡̠̙̲͇͔̙̼̩̽͌̓̆̆́͘͜ ̶̧̨̯̖̗͈̞̟̲͖̱̈́̓̂̈́͛̔́̿̈́̃̂̄͝Ḑ̶̬̞͎̖͇̣̖̥̼͚͈̰̌̈̓̈͗͝A̸̫̝̟͉̤̘̼͋̄̅͋̃̈͌̚͝ͅÙ̸̡͇̞̗̣͍͍̫̮̙̜̳̗͂̽̏͊̿̏̋̔͜Ģ̶̨̖͙͕̊H̴̖̫͈̄̂͂̃̊̆̑Ṱ̵̇E̸͚̔̃̈́̚R̸̨͈̘̯̞͙̺̱͇͌͂̅̍͌̽͑ ̶̬̹͛͐̆̌̾͂̚̕͠B̷̡̧̥̳̞͕̬̗̘̼͍̙̻̲͊̅͗̂̓͛͂͆̾̚̚ͅA̸̢̗̘̟̣̣̺̟̯̬͛̅̈̀C̷̙̲̣̦͎̲͇̉̓̍̿̆͋̑͠Ḵ̴̲̜̱͉̯͈̥̏̒̎̏̓̈́̅͘͠͝͠!̶̛͚̮̬”̴̙͇̯̲̦̤̩̣̈́̍͊** _

She roared, a genuine draconic roar erupted from her lips, and Edelgard thought that she had died from the battle and was now in the midst of the eternal flames that Dimitri so adamantly claimed that she should fall in. As she stood to fight, she saw over the hill not just Dimitri appear, but the flapping of wings signaling Claude, himself. Dimitri’s interest lay on her, even if he took a moment to observe the woman in front of her. Claude, on the other hand, with advancing troops and the rest of the Golden Deer, seem to only hold Byleth, no, this monster in front of her. She might’ve taken some joy in seeing the Claude eyes finally accepted what this thing was, however, a pleading hand on her shoulder said otherwise. 

“Lady Edelgard, we must leave!” Hubert, true and loyal, was already ready to send her away. She didn’t even give the word, merely took his hand with her opposite and nodded her head. Both Dimitri and her former teacher charged her, but met nothing as the air was empty. They were gone as quickly as they came. 

Sothis shook the ground with her roar as she let all the world know her anger as the ground cracked under her, the sword glowed its brightest, and eventually, her eyes bore new tears as she screamed. Dimitri would hear nothing from any, charging ahead after the retreating army conceived Edelgard was still amongst them. 

As for the Golden Deer, the Church of Seiros, and Cichol, they witnessed as Bylteh, their friend, teacher, and leader, roared into the sky, the sound of a wounded beast on her tongue, till eventually it was replaced with the sound of a broken mother crying into the wind, unable to bear the weight of her pain anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After reading Divine Intervention, I had to write this down as I was just imaging how Sothis would react to the Battle and also wanting the GD to finally know the truth. Originally was going to be a one-shot but got alot of the battle and felt like spiliting it into at least two.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for enjoying this so far and I hope to continue making it. Now this chapter is going to be split into two cause I felt after what happen, separating it was necessary. I will admit, I feel super shaky about this one cause while I feel like I got the emotion across, I don't know if I got the feel of the character right except for Claude and Seteh. Let me know what you guys though. Also look at the end for some more story details that I feel would spoil the chapter.

Claude Von Riegnan considered himself to be a man that could take any situation and run in to his favorite. When the world throws its’ worst at you, the best thing to learn is how to find an opening in all the curve balls. As far as he was concerned, that’s what made the winners in the world. 

However, when one of those curve balls is your teacher of one year, now a trusted war general, and one of the few people in the world that you would classify as a friend, suddenly lets loose a roar that would put a full grown wyern to shame and cracks the ground underneath you, it goes without saying that no mortal man can truly say he was prepared for that. 

As he sat in the old golden deer room and pondered, he couldn’t help but look at some of the desk. He could still tell the one that Rapheal had taken by markings made into it, followed by Claude and Hilda’s. He almost chuckles as he remember Lorenz chasting them for defacing property. Still pretty good wood, even now. only the best for the soldiers of the church, huh? He didn't like to allow bitter thoughts to enter even his mind, less they take him over in a moment of contested wills. 

Still, Edelgard’s words from their fight from so long ago still ring true. You saw, didn’t you? You know they changed her. Of course he knew, how couldn’t he? The change in the eyes, the voice that barely rose above a polite whisper suddenly filled with emotion, expressions that never touched her face abounded. However, it was Rhea’s happiness. Whatever she wanted, she got and Claude, ever since that day, wondered if that was a good thing for people who weren’t of her personal circle. 

The doors of the classroom opened and in walked the Golden Deer. Honestly, Claude considered them damn near family at this point, though he would certainly never let any of them know through words ( he’s sure that Lorenz would find a way to disown him if he did). His eyes fell to Hilda, who seemed to have red rims around her eyes. Ever since Dimitri’s death, she seemed to lose some of the speak of her wit. Her innocent, frail act would fall at times, sometimes just asking people she was trying to “assist” her to forget it and do it herself. Claude near sent for the medical practitioner or to try and ask Seteh to talk to her, but 1) Practitioners aren’t cheap, especially in war and 2) Seteh might not be in the talking mood right now. 

“Good to see our fearless leader planning his next wave of action.” Good ol’ Leonie, quick to speak plain and truthful and, if Claude was being honest, he hoped that was sarcasm in her voice. However, any wit and vigor that were on her lips died in the air of the room, suffocated by the heavy thicket of tension. “Seteh and Flayn are going to come get us, we’ll meet..her in the dining area.” 

“I don’t see the big deal. Professor showed off a little more power than usual. Must’ve been eating the right stuff.” Claude didn’t need to even turn to the speaker to know who it was. 

“Rapheal, of all the times, not is not it for your pedantic admiration for food consumption nor the time to excuse the behavior or better put, the horror we beared witness to on that field.” To say that Lorenz was even more heated and questioning that usually would be an understatement. Claude appreciated a skeptical mind, but Lorenz’s questioning of everything from the teacher, who seemingly went near catatonic when she finally caught sight of them, to questioning the church was distracting. The church part, especially, as Marianne had confidently told him (a surprise to all) that the church wouldn’t hurt them like that with lies. Even then, a week had pasted and all eyes avoid Seteh and teach for a good minute. 

“Lighten up, Lorenz. He trying to lift the mood. Honestly, I wish we could just have a party and forgive about this,” Hilda basically sighed. Claude decided it was time for the leader to speak. 

“Hilda, come now. Telling Lorenz to shush his opinion is like telling rain to go towards the sky.” His practiced smile came though none of the others decided to greet him with any back. 

“What if he’s right, Cluade,” Lysethia interjected. She was still shorter than near everyone of them in the room but her presence may have only be shadowed by that of Claude himself in terms of weight and command. “Seteh and Flayn seemed as if they were struck by madness when preventing us from seeing them. Flayn, especially, as if she was realized something terrible at the time.” Lysethis went about her sleuthing as suddenly a calm and pretty voice arose.

“I’m sure whatever it is, the professor will not lead us astray.She hasn’t done it before and she will not do it now”  
“Right, Marianne. I know the professor will be truly alright and everything will be just fine.” Marianne and Ignatz had seemed to be of a pair in being some of the only people in the room that had genuine faith that whatever they were going to be told today would be just some cheerful and goddess-riddled message. Maybe that’s what faith in Sothis gave you. 

He wished he could have that. 

“Oh, come now. To act as though what we saw from Seteh isn’t enough for panic is simply childish and ignorant at best!” He was shouting now, well, more harsh and powerful pronunciation, Claude didn’t know if Lorenz knew how to shout due to how unnoble it was. However, Leonie wasn’t the type to let things get out of control.

“Hey, Lorenz. Calm yourself!”

“I will not! Furthermore, Claude, if you were half the leader you put the front to be, we would have our-” With that, the doors creaked open and all eyes turned to observe him: Seteh. The war had allowed for them to see Seteh as just an ordinary man, or as ordinary as a man could be. His worries, his fears, and his challenges. However, now was the moment when Claude almost ask himself if he knew Seteh actual age cause he appeared to have hit a few of them in just the last few days, his hair misplaced as strands from it being bunched and left hanging where evident. 

Raphael, himself, couldn’t find it in him to try to not speak with weight. “Are we being summoned now?” All eyes remained on Seteh.

Claude learned to read people at an early stage, another part of dealing with the curves life threw at you and right now, Seteh was an open book. The first that came was worry, a wide eyed expression of internal conflicting, probably not wanting to actually take them to wherever they needed to be. The eyes then quickly, only for a moment, slant and are like spikes as anger flashes. Finally, they closed and he breaths.  


Resignation and acceptance.

“Yes, come to the Dining Area. All..” He stops and breathes again, shaking only that Claude knows he sees. “All will be explained.” 

/-/

The walk was short in terms of actual feet, but it felt like hours getting there. Claude had an idea of what they would be informed of once they set foot in that hall and he felt the spit in his mouth begin to take on a form that was hard to swallow and ever harder to ignore. He looked to the sky, beautiful, blue and clear, almost like it was mocking them. He saw Ignatz take the hand of Marianne and hold it close out of the corner of his eye and saw Lorenz ringing his own hands. Leonie and Hilda seemed to keep eyes for everything on the walk, and Rapheal walked with a galt in his speed, even him affected.

Finally, they came to the back doors of the dining hall and let them swing in. As they entered, they noticed that it was..not guarded. The Alliance and Church of Seiros were gone, leaving it bare, the sun in the windows giving them all the light they might need. Claude scanned and before long his eyes found her.

Byleth Eisner, Ashen Demon, and possibly, goddess’s chosen.

For all the talk of hope that nothing was wrong, all who held that opinion clammed up when they saw her. Her eyes, green and tired, held red rim now unlike Hildas’. Cluade could only see regret and anguish, her eyes oval filled with tears that threatened to fall again. They were guided to the table and allowed to sit where they wished. 

Claude sat right across from her.

As they sat, they noticed Seteh remained standing and moved to find a door. “You won’t be joining us, Seteh,” Marianne asked with a timid voice that was reminiscent of five years ago. A shake of the head confirmed it.

“I and Flayn have matters to attend to. Plus..she has asked to have your audience undivided.” Their audience, well if that doesn’t suggest some type of respect and reverence. As she and Seteh locked eyes, Claude swore he saw Seteh’s glow with green and blue, tears almost streaking before he left.

The hall was quiet and no one started. Claude, for everything he had done, everything scheme and master tactic, for all that he was, at that moment, he really couldn’t find the words to allow this to begin. Luckily, Lorenz was there with him.

“Should we call you a witch or cursed?”

Unfortunately, Lorenz was there with him.

“Lorenz, for Sothis sake! How could you talk to her like that? Regardless, she’s our teacher and-”

“He’s right.”

All of Leonie's built up momentum stopped the heat in the dead of winter as everyone looked to the woman from them. Her tears were now flowing, but she made no attempt to catch them. Her face was anguish and torn, lips bearing teeth in a grimace as if to prevent the cries from escaping her, but they had little effect. Marianne, who had taken the sit next to her, consoled her and rub the large of her back, letting her cry.

It was this way for three minutes, the cries visible but small, as if a child kept alone that hid its’ cries for it knew no mercy would come from them. Afterwards, she lifted her head and looked to them all. They were empty and held only the truth in them.

“I shall start with the most important question and give you an answer: what you saw out on that field was indeed the power of the Portginer God, of the Goddess Sothis.”

That didn’t surprise Claude, although he might’ve now had to change up a sudden bit of his day if she was indeed wraithful (that or plan to kill a God. Not high on the to-do list). All looked stunned, especially Marianne as she almost looked faint. 

“She did bless you with her power..” It was a whisper but in the quiet, she was more that heard. The woman didn’t stop, her mouth now moving on her own.

“As for who I am, I will start from the beginning or as much as you need to know.”

She told them everything she knew, the truth about who Nemesis had been, what he had done to Sothis (she placed the Sword of the Creator on the table, which after the story, lead to everyone looking at it with horrified eyes and unholy curses, Ignatz nearly evacuating his stomach) and most importantly, who Seiros truly was. 

To be fair, no one fainted and lost them to that revelation. Claude might’ve considered that the truth of the matter was that everyone here believed they were in a fever dream and simply would simply wake up but the truth was there.

“I’m sorry, could you repeat that? Rhea is Seiros, the holy knight, the one who killed and defeated Nemesis, the same Seiros that basically worshipped alongside Sothis, that Seiros, right? “ Hilda implored with increasing desperation. It was maddening and Cluade could feel everyone beginning to lose some, reason, yeah, let's go with reason. Lorenz hands no longer kept their posture, Leonie nervously bit her nails, Lysethia’s quiet silence probably her brain gathering all information in mere moment. Marianne was subtly but clearly praying, Ignatz was in a stupor of disbelief, and Rapheal seemed concerned, almost as if putting something together in her mind. Cluade liked to believe that even now, he kept it together, but strangers things have and are happening. 

“Okay, If this is a prank, time to stop, professor,” Leonie suggested, but with the tremble in her voice, it might’ve been easier to call pleading. Rapheal’s hand went up and Cluade honestly chuckled. Hand up like class, all those years ago. He decided to answer the brick house of a man.

“Go on, Rapheal, we’re adults here.”

“I was just wondering, Rhea is Seiros and Seiros went and fought Nemesis caused he killed her mom, right? Well, then, how do you,” a finger pointed at the woman, less than accusatory, but more than curious, “know about that?”

She went silent again, catching her breathing and trying to wipe away tears. When she was done, she stared right into Claude’s eyes and delivered her statement. 

“Seiros was...damaged when her mother was killed, when Sothis died. She was so alone, so alone. She wanted to be with her mother again, to be held and loved again, for the horrors of Nemesis to be soothed away like a bad dream, to wash the blood soaked lands of their scars and for the heavens to open up and return her. So she made a plan: to bring her mother back.” 

Claude suddenly found that the room felt too small, the walls too big and the table too small. All of the golden deer listen intently, but Claude’s mind rushed a mile a minute. _The revelation of the Godess, the green hair, the roar, the crest._

“Hundreds of vessels so that one day she might return to her. All she needed was a strong enough one. All because she was so alone, scared, angry, lost. All so...all so she could bring her back.”

It slipped from his mouth before he could think,

“What is your name?”

The Golden Deer could only gape as the woman went silent. Lorenz began to mutter no’s under his breath, Hilda’s eyes dinner-plates to match Leonie’s. Rapheal needed the table to balance him and Ignatz looked on the verge of unconsciousness, his glasses swaying forwards and behind on the bridge of his nose

Marianne’s reaction scared Claude the most. She was silent looking at the woman with eyes that could only be described as one seeing the divine, awe and terror swimming in the black sea of her eyes. Her hand that had been on the woman retracted immediately as if touching fire and almost without thinking or knowing it, she began to lower her head, not to hide tears, but almost in reverence, as if in the presence of something otherworldly.

The woman spoke.

“My name is Sothis.”

/-/

As they stood outside the doors leading to the dining hall, Flayn and Seteh were the pictures of anxiety and worry, although Flayn’s came out in an attempt to make her presence known in the hall, only to be stopped by her father, a move that had been repeating for the last eight minutes. 

“Father, why will you not let me be amongst my classmates when the truth is revealed? They will need assistance in understanding all that has happened. I must be among them when she tells them.”

Seteh could only let a sigh escape from his lips. If there was something that had become more apparent to him as time went on, it was his daughter was more wise than her age provided. Still, she was not ready it seem to understand nuance. What use was nuance anyway, at this point? By sundown, he, Flayn, Rhea, and mother will all be known to the world or at least The Alliance. As such, the need to temper any actions were of the utmost importance. 

“Flayn, they do not need to be overflooded with information. You revealing your age and history would possibly be a step too far. Remember, we must not give case for anyone to over react.”  
“Father, you do not know them! I know that Cluade would never-”

As she said that, from inside the dining area, they heard what could only be described as a shout as the doors flung open. Backing out of it was Marianne, her eyes wide and terrified. Before Seteh could ask, mother walked out after her.

“Marianne, please.” It was a whisper on her breath. The Golden Deer were behind her and attempting to get in front of her, maybe even pull her back. Seteh near flung himself between her and the class when he though Lorenz’s hand touched her. Marianne looked as child backing from a parent with a fist raised.

Her voice was as if a mouse attempting to speak, quiet and meek and with a apolgoy of its’ very existence. “Please forgive us ungrateful, those do not thank you for your gifts, please allow us to be forgiven.” A mantra as she stepped back till her back met the top of the wall of the stairs. When she had no other places to go, she fell to her knees and let her hands enlock as if begging for mercy.

Mother made to touch her but found that before she could, two bodies stood in front of her. Lorenz and Leonie made for quite a barrier, and Sothis could not find it in herself to try and push past it. Soon, the entirety of the Golden Deer stood opposite her, eyes stinging with what her knew to be betrayal, the shapes piercing and hot against her very bone. 

He would not allow her to be disgraced like this. 

“Leave her.” 

She didn’t look at Lorenz when he said it, but his voice said it all. When Seteh came to stop them, she put up her hands, weak and lifeless and when he stopped, she walked back towards the dining area. Seteh stared towards the Golden Deer, the warm tar of anger threatening to build in his eyes and out towards the once children. He felt a tug of his robes and saw Flayn wished to obeyed her grandmother’s wishes. As such, they walked away from them, following mother, the distance between the scene of the reveal and them growing larger and larger with each and every step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as far as Marianne's reaction, I kinda think based of the actual game and Sigma913's suggestions from their story, people might fear the goddess a bit here. I think Marianne is freaking cause she believes that the Goddess had come to take her after her prayers from all those years ago and is none too happy with her for not appreciating the life she has given her (in her eyes).


	3. Chapter 3: One Step at a Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Golden Deer discuss plans and Claude talks to Sothis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, not a dead fic. Sorry, between getting a job, graduating, and just trying to enjoy the last few days of non-adult life, it's been a struggle. However, I've gotten this out, with it being the longest chapter yet, and hopefully letting to a possible finale soon. I would hope to get this done in like about two to three more chapters but we will see. Hopefully, I can get them done by mid March as like I said, starting work and getting the schedule will determine things.

As the golden deer made their way back to the classroom, noticeably devoid of the sounds that would usually be accustomed with their presence, the air breathed heavy on them all. It was felt as if steps were not of flesh, but of stone and that they would crush through the pavement at any given moment.

Marianne was huddled in the middle of them, her face almost similar to the girl that once stood shyly away from any other human. Now she leaned on the shoulder of Rapheal, small and demure next to him, her hair slightly ajared on her head as her eyes could only look forward.

They walked and walked, and no Knight of Seiros or otherwise attempted to stop them. Well, not none. One Knight, in a golden and silver plated armor attempted to ask for information. While the group was both angry and disgusted, being pleasant might be the better of any option. They were still allies at the moment, and Edlegard was just wounded at home, now was not the time for a panicked and angry response.

Claude, being the leader, stepped forth to mean the man.

"Duke Rigenan, are you all alright? We heard noises coming from the mess hall. It sounded as if a shout had come from within. Are we being attacked?" His voice wasn't panicked, but urgency seemed to pass trhough every word. Claude almost laughed, the feeling poison on his lips. Yes, under attack. At least that I can figure out.

"No, my good friend. We were merely on a scroll, examining the gardens in a moment of peace when poor Marianne here felt lightheaded and short of breath. So we are adjourning to our classroom to help her." The words felt sarcastic and laced with inner turmoil, but Claude kept the face of bored playfulness and indifference. Just as he always did.

"We must get her to a infirmary! Please, let me.." Of all people, Claude would later think, Lorenz seemed like the last to step between someone and a perceived duty. However, when he stood in front of the man, taller still than him in his armor, his face was not very noble like at all.

The dainted hand usually near his mouth stood at his waist with his other on the mans shoulder, dark magic slightly pulsing out as it crushed the metal. His face kept a polite and gracious smile, but his eyes could only scream for attention as they looked upon the man, a speck of dirt bothering to step to a cyclone. He opened his mouth, the sweet dialectic tones of nobility still trained on his voice, his eyelids closing into what would seem to be a geninue smile if not for the paced anger traced in it and with his hair, a beautiful face.

"My friend wishes to rest. If you or any the Knight of Seiros dare attempt her, I will personally assure that when this war is over, you will find the new alliance to be very, very, **unforgivinig.** " He leaned back and through the mask hid his face, a twitch in the man's hands and feet suggested otherwise. "Leave."

He was gone before Lorenz fully finished the word. Through none of them felt chartiable at the moment, reason had to win out.

"You've could've been a bit nicer. Maybe only threatened to eat the rest of his food. I would get me right in line," Rapheal somberly delivered. His obession would be funny if it was at a better moment. Lorenz, suprisingly, held no anger at the commoner knight.

"I am well aware, Rapheal. However, you must understand that certain people need to be dealt with in other ways. Besides, I wasn't lying: a friend needs to rest and I do not think the noble standard would allow for me to see that anything least that absolute comfort is given to her." Lorenz and Marianne's eyes met and her's were a mixture of gratitude and meekness, her grey eyes beautiful to him. His neck felt warm and his ears hot and he turned. "Let us make haste towards the room, shall we?" All could see and none spoke, however, Hilda made a knowing look to Marianne, who's cheeks were a bit rosy and eyes looking else where now.

When they finally entered the classroom, Claude went to sit upon teac-Byleth's former desk. It was strange in a way, it wasn't exacly taboo to do it, even in the old days of his time at Garreg Mach and yet it felt like trepassing and trampling on something sacred. As the rest of the Golden Deer filed in, that feeling of stone left his feet and went into his chest and hands, and they felt as if now, they were the only things keeping him tethered to this world.

No one said anything for a while. Their words were sucked into the air and left only to replace the oxygen around them. FInally, a sound was made. A sniffle. Most would've turned to Hilda, perhaps Marianne first. However, the sniffle was muffled as if attempting to be silenced entirely. Everyone turned to Leonie, her red eyes wet and dripping water.

"I failed him again." It was all she could fully mustered before she broke. She always tried to do more than her share, not just be the commoner girl getting by, but in this moment, she was that scared girl who Jeralt gave inspiration too all over again and she couldn't take it at that moment. She felt the arms of someone come around herand made no attempt to run. Her wails, even now, were quiet but pained, a sound more like a hurt dog than a dying one. The loudest out of her was a pained scream that would nearly cause Claude to want to rush to his general and demand that Seteh be bought to him that he might ask the man why he shouldn't tear apart every idea of peace that they had considered and go ahead and leave Fodlan behind.

The only answer was cerelean eyes and blue hair that in that same moment made Claude breath and breath and breath again.

As Leonie felt her tears dry and looked to see the arms of Hilda on her, eyes just as wet as her, but strong in that one moment for her friend.

"Claude,", Lorenz began to speak with an even tone, addressing Claude as the leader that he was destinagted as, letting Claude know that whatever he was about to suggest was a heavy task and needed calm heads to rationalize it, " we must consider what this information entails and what it means for our relationship with the church."

Leave it to Lorenz to not chew the fat and get right to the heart of everything. Honestly, Claude was glad, he wasn't sure if he brand of humor would win out the day here. "I agree, we must consider this. After Edlegard is defeated-"

"Claude..."

He tried so hard to pretend that that voice, Lystheia's tone didn't pierce him and take every hope away with it. "If what they've told us is truth, the professor, our professor, hasn't been alive for nearly five years now. What's more, they've used whatever that _golem_ calls itself to trick us."

"It was the goddess." Marianne's voice found itself and still stricken with fright that her legs would buckle, she attempted to stand, Lorenz and Ignatz quick to her aid. "Do not make light of her, she has not come for no reason."

"Marianne, while I'm not blind to the fact that something otherworldly and possibly greater is among us, do not believe the church is above lying to us. For all we know, it's just like those crest monsters."

"Do not insult her in front of me!", Marianne was aghast and suddenly louder, her voice now reaching medium volume, but to everyone else, might as well have been spoken to the world. "She's the goddess, I know it. S-S-She's come for me, I believe it. I've bought this on us, I've done this." With each sentence, her voice became smaller and smaller as she felt the adrenaline leaving her again and suddenly, her legs giving out, the hands of both boys catching her. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She didn't cry but the tone of her voice returned to that of old. Excusing her very existence and wishing to simply disappear.

Claude, knowing that they didn't need any more on their plates, decided to let it come to the front. "Listen, I know what we've learnt is bad. Catastrophic. Apocalyptic bad. However, we are in a war here, a war that could decide the fate of Fodlan for generations upon generations to come and we're nearing the end. We can't just forego everything."

"Claude, I don't know much about the state of poltics but I'm sure that you're not supposed to keep the identity of one of your generals hidden from each other for so long," Igntaz shot out with concern and veiled annoyance. "They've told us she was fine after ritaul, Lady Rhea-Seiros--whatever deny telling us that her knew everything about the crest and how it was affecting the professor."

Ignatz was not wrong, Claude thought begrudgingly. Being the master tactician and trickster, Claude didn't particularly like having to be in the dark on something, especially when that something considered a great big part of his life. Byleth was the only reason he was sure that anyone one of them still had any hope of truly winning this. They weren't exactly on the front foot when she had awoken and yet through, with her back, by some miracle, they'd now push the Imperial army al the way back to Enbarr and could now end everything.

That being said, his chest felt tight and eyes stung as the thought of it all being a lie flooded him. He found it ironic that the greatest trick would be on him, believing that the world would give him something like the professor, him playing the fool believing that it would never leave him. At times like this, he was reminded of his home and how the eyes of his supposed "countrymen" laid on him, lashed against him. He swore that there would come a day that he would tear apart the barriers of the world and leave only the land that all may walk across it.

Break the barriers..All barriers. The plan came and it came quite simple to him

"Good points, but counterpoint: we can take the imperial army and the church of Seiros out in one move." All eyes on him laid and he didn't stop. "Think about it: the church is nearing to combine with us to give a fight to the Imperial Empire and now we have Almyra and the Alliance together. The church doesn't have much leverage if we pushed."

"Claude, what are you-" Hilda wanted to stop what might've been worse plans if he was Dimitri or Edlegard but he was Claude, The Duke, the trickster, the outsider. He wasn't of Foldan naturally, and could think were they could not.

"I think given everything they've given us today, there's no way they can actually expect us to keep quiet and they didn't seem too hush-hush about it. So, I'm thinking that maybe they're not trying to keep this quiet."

"You want to disband the religion!" Ah, ever faithful Lysethia. Smart and quick.

"Not disband. Lessen the control of. With this, we hold the figurative weight on their necks and they're going to be asking us for air. All we ask is that they let the Aliiance assume control and then, we talk peace."

"Peace?! Claude, the professor is gone!" Leonie's fury was quick and precise and cut to the heart. However, she was still hurting and her eyes were dimmed red and weak. He would hate himself, ever more than now, having to continuously play peacemaker, keep his cool, but it was needed.

"Do you think that she would want anymore bloodshed?"

Any and all conversation was done with that. Leonie's eyes were wide and hurt, her mouth moving to compromise a sentence. When only the sounds of tears began to come to her throat, she made for the doors and no one stopped her. Some of the eys on Claude looked angry yet pitied him all the same, Lorenz standing out. Others could only make for their own exit. However, Claude went to Rapheal, the lone one who hadn't spoke and touched his shoulder.

"Find Seteh and tell him that I want to speak with..her alone." He didn't let Rapheal get two feet out of the door before he stopped him again and asked the question that ravaged him: "Am I making a mistake?"

Rapheal the big hearted knight, could only sadly smile. "I don't think there's a right way for any of this, Claude. If war has taught me anything, A lot of right is wrong in some way." With that, he took his leave. Claude could go back to the desk and realize that he needed to go to the garrison.  
He had to prepare.

When Sothis came before the classroom, the moon overhead and the night dead and still, she wasn't sure what she felt anymore. Often, the goddess prided herself on being a open and frank deliver of her feelings and of her perception of truth. However, standing in front of this wooden doors, their paint chipped and falling of years of never being painted, she couldn't even find the ability to know her own emotions. Well, she knew them but which was most powerful she could not say. Fear, self-loathing, anger, disgust, hopefulness. All of it swam throughout her and leave no room for dominance.

Her hands slightly shook as they came to the door. She bit back a bitter chuckle. For hands now so covered in the blood of her own land, they acted as if they were innocent things. She pushed in, the doors slightly heavier, due to new weakness. There, she saw Claude sitting on the desk.

When she beheld him, she would've been forgiven for not believing anything wrong with him. The eyes were always the same emerald with that tinge of distrust and observation. Except, now that Sothis thought, it'd been so long since his eyes held that for her or Byleth. That was bad sign number one.

The other? Falighnaut sat right next to the desk, and one visible arrow that Claude was twirling in his thumbs. Sothis felt her heart stop and her blood run cold. However, Claude didn't stop smiling and greeted her.

"Heya there, Teach. Oh, right. Sothis, isn't it? That's going to take some getting used to." His hands waved her in, a very clearly practice form of relaxing a guest. "Come, come, and close the door."

She wasn't sure why she did, but she did and soon her feet took her to the front of the class and sat on the desktop opposite Claude in the front row. Soon, green and emerald met in a tense and deliberate moment of silence.

Sothis studied Claude. His hands were twirling the arrow, but the clear strain and effort in each rotation was obvious, as if his muscles were tensing with each and every swing. His face was..strangely warm, and it unnerved her to no end. His hair was slightly jarred, the usually groomed hair having more than one of the signature strands falling from it, now having several of them falling from it. Still, he smiled, a smile that finally seemed to reach his eyes.

"You know, Sothis, if you don't mind me calling you by name, I never fully told Byleth all of the past I had. You know, we're at war, not much time to have a pleasant chat about boyhood memories." Byleth, her name. That was sign three and Sothis felt like it was time to question her own morality.

"When I lived in Almyra, people didn't like me. No, they hated me. I was called the bastard potluck of Almyra and Foldan. I know, even in our insults, food is a great piece of our culture. My mother, a warrior goddess who toughen me up with work in and out every day, what by some measurements was cruel punishment. My father was no better, a warrior training me to be the greatest archer this side of the mountains. All while the people scorned me, threw me down, hated me." His voice was even and yet Sothis felt the rage in his eyes as he remembered the stings of life.

"I took it, however. Why? I figured that Foldan, that mystical place would be different. A land of civilized people as my father said, not caring that what he hinted about my mother and me." The mention of his father and mother were distant at best, monotone at worst. "People were judged carefully, he said. I believe that if I took my lumps there, I would come here and be recognized, if not Duke, then as simply Claude." He pulled close to Sothis and she could see the mask cracking, his lips waved that his lips revealed a corner of his teeth, an almost snarled smirk on his face. She would be sacred if his eyes didn't look so sad and lost.

"You know the first word I was called when I got here? Rat! Imagine my shock when I realized that the land that made my father was no better. Imagine the pain of having two homes and having nowhere to openly dry your tears." He wasn't screaming, but the power in his voice was undeniable now. "Imagine knowing that in this world, by just the power of a mountain, one world could become two. I swore that someday, I would tear that mountain down and no Almyra nor Fodlan would exist. Only land. Only people. Only a world. For years, I believe it a pipe dream and a hope. Till.."

She sensed where his voice was going as he walked back to the desk and for the first time, despite it maybe being the closer she was to it, she feared no pain or death coming, as he touched Falighnaut and held the arrow. "she came."

"Like a flame into the depth of night, she came. All I wanted from such a person was a weapon: someone I could point towards the Empire, Fareghus, The church, I didn't give a shit. Just let them to the work and soon, my dream would be reality. Yet, over time, she did something no person did." He gripped the bow. "She broke them down." He brought it to his side. "She torn down even the walls I had made. She was more than a weapon." He taut the arrow and aimed at her.

"She was my friend!" He was screaming now, a passion and wounded sound leaving his throat and his heart, yet his voice didn't allow for boisterous pained wails. even as tears felt from his eyes No, they were worse, scathing harsh words smacking into her soul. "All this world had taken from me, and yet somehow, it found a way to take more! You found a way to take more. I stopped believing in a goddess long ago and yet, here I stand, ready to commit a blashempony and sin so great, Edlegard would find me heretical."

She awaited more words but it seemed like he wanted to give her a chance for her last words. Her emotions came to her once again, and that this moment, she didn't know any other words but what she knew from her heart. As such, she wasn't amzed when she dropped to a knee and merely looked up at him.

"The truth is, Claude, I loved her. I loved her like she was my own kin, for in a way, she was the last of my true kin. My daughter, my son, my children lost in time to me and for so long, only her voice reached me." Sothis couldn't summon the tears she wished to wept for her friend. "So, now, if my death will pay for sins that I can not cleanse, please I only ask one thing: my children, my granddaughter, my daughter." Her eyes gleansed with a broken smile " Let them know I love them and that it was my choice."

His hands held steady, even now when his gaze turned towards rage. His arms shook with rage and helplessness as he looked upon her. Memories flashed, laughter rang, his heart and resolve sank.

He _couldn't_.

He screamed as he threw the sacred bow against the wall, hoping it shattered agaisnt it. He felt to his own knees. "Why?! Why can't I do it? You've taken so much, you've taken everything. So Why?" He voice caught and he could feel the seal of his tears breaking "Why can't I do it?" When he felt her hands cupped his face, her eyes share his pain, and his lips quiver, he broke. His wails almost didn't seem real excpet for the shake in his shoudlers as he cried against her. She held him and he cling to her, till they could see the morning sun already breaking into another dawn.


	4. Update (Not a chapter)

Hey, everyone. Just letting you know why the next chapter is taking a minute. Its because my laptop, the only place that has the file, is currently broken and i have to get a new one. With the way the world is, that's easier said than done. However, i think you can hope for a new chapter before April's end, if not within the next two weeks. 

Thank you for your patience.


End file.
